


Ire Brought Down

by Merfilly



Category: Sacred Hunt - Michelle West
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Few can irk her outside of her lord.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ire Brought Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> Prompt: Making Enemies

There were not many people who could make the Lady lose her temper.

That her husband was chief on the list was known to the servants.

There was always that moment, when Soredon went near her as she was working, that they servants would pause, waiting to hear if there was to be an explosion. 

They never expected such when it was merely visiting Ladies. Their beloved lady in a temper over some insult offered to one of the boys would have long reaching effects, on the lands and at other gatherings.

With luck, it would not come to bloodshed.


End file.
